The Transfer
by MusicMakesMoments
Summary: Rachel is the new student at McKinley high school, Quinn is the soccer star who has missed the first two weeks of school. Sparks fly the first time they meet, will they fight to be together or will someone stand in their way? Second fic/First glee fic. Please read and review! :) Rated M for later chapters


Hey guys, this is the second fanfic I've ever written so please enjoy and review/message to let me know what you think / what you want to happen next…

The Transfer

Chapter 1

It was the weekend that Quinn Fabray finally returned to Lima after being sent to a soccer meeting with Sue Sylvester. On the bad side, she had lost the last two weeks of summer break, however on the plus side she had missed the first two boring weeks of school.

During this time she had kept in touch with only a select group of people, not including her family of course. Family was a very important thing to Quinn, Russell and Judy Fabray are pretty decent parents, strict but fair. Religious, but not bigots, which in the small town in Ohio was becoming more common. The group of friends that Quinn chose to keep in contact with day to day was her Glee club members. The club that she had joined to make her college application form look that much better had become so much more, the people she got to know became almost like a small family.

Sure, as the star of the soccer team she wasn't expected to interact never mind befriend such a mismatch of different people, however Quinn had done just that. The closest being her two vice captains, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, the three of them were some of the most respected students at McKinley High, with all three of them taking a stand against the bullying that usually occurred in high school.

Speaking of Brittany and Santana, they had informed Quinn of a new member of the New Directions (the name of the Glee club), they didn't know how to deal with the new member. She was the same age as them and had just transferred from Caramel High. They had mentioned how the girl had a brilliant voice, and seemed nice enough but had started to be bullied by the Cheerio's without the Head Cheerleader intervening. Of course the other two girls wanted to talk to Quinn before they intervened, they didn't appreciate bullying, especially when they didn't deserve anything they were receiving or a fellow glee member.

Quinn was currently getting ready for the party that Puck was throwing as a kind of "Welcome Home" thing, the mohawked boy and the star soccer player had always been close.

Pulling into Pucks driveway Quinn's excitement about seeing everyone again was growing, she had missed her friends trebly despite texting and calling most days and nights. Walking through the front door she was greeted by smiles from her peers, all coming to greet her with hugs and asking if she had a nice trip.

After a while everything had calmed down a bit and it was just Santana and Quinn stood catching up, a couple of minutes later Brittany walked back into the room, "Hey Q, I want you to meet someone…" Quinn turned around to face whoever Brit waved over to introduce her to, the moment Quinn's eyes met the most beautiful set of brown eyes, framed with gorgeous brown hair, that were locked with hers she felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies erupt in her stomach. The small timid smile that appeared on the other girls face made Quinn smile brightly at her.

"Quinn Fabray meet Rachel Berry, the new member of New Directions. I know you guys will get along brilliantly." Brittany finished off the introduction with a knowing smile in Quinn's direction and walked towards Santana, letting the two girls have some space to talk and get to know each other a bit better.

After a couple of moments Quinn found it within herself to talk to the new girl, instead of looking at her in a love-struck manner. , "Hi Rachel, it's nice to meet you finally, I've already heard so many good things about you!"

Rachel stuck out her hand to shake Quinn's, "Thank you, I've heard so many things about you too, it's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name." Rachel replied, a blush spreading on her cheeks, making her look even more adorable.

"All good I hope," replied Quinn with a cheeky wink, which only made Rachel's blush grow which in turn made the blonde smile thinking to herself "This girl is so cute!"

When Rachel's blush gets brighter Quinn realises she just said that out loud and her own blush begins to show, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, not that I don't think you're cute, well I do, I just …" Quinn starts to ramble.

"Quinn calm down, it's okay, I think you're pretty cute too…" Rachel reply's with a shy smile." So how come I haven't seen you around before, if you don't mind me asking…" Rachel trailed off, hoping she wasn't prying.

"Of course not, I've been at a soccer meet with my coach, she wanted me to meet with scouts and everything else. So how are you fitting in?" Quinn asked with a big smile, something she couldn't stop appearing on her face, this girl was just too gorgeous and cute! *Behave Quinn, you're in a relationship!* Quinn berated herself.

"Everyone has been really great actually, especially the other members of Glee club, it's nice to just have a group of people get along as they do…" Rachel finished, quickly dropping her eyes to the floor.

Quinn noticed this quickly and was very confused, lifting Rachel's chin up gently with her hand, "Hey what's wrong pretty girl?" Quinn asked, blushing very quickly once she realised what she just said.

"Erm, it's just that, the Cheerio's haven't exactly been the most welcoming. I don't understand really, I haven't done anything to insult them or anything else, but a couple of them have just arrived so I don't want to cause any trouble at your welcome back party." Rachel was blushing just as much as Quinn, realising the more they talk the more sure Rachel is that she has a crush on the soccer star.

"That's strange, the Cheerio's don't normally pick on anyone.." As if on cue a pair of arms encircle Quinn's waist in a possessive way.

"Hey baby, why didn't you come over to mine when you got back?" Was asked in her ear, Quinn was sure her girlfriend was trying to be all seductive, but with Rachel not meeting her gaze is became quite clear what Sugar had been up to since she'd been gone.

Turning around to face her girlfriend, "Hey, sorry, I knew Puck was throwing this party and didn't want to be late over.." Quinn trailed off, hoping Sugar didn't get bitchy as Quinn didn't want to cause a scene in front of Rachel and her friends.

"I don't understand, I'm your girlfriend, you haven't seen me for two weeks, surely you'd want to see me before any of these losers! Whatever, enjoy your lame party!" Sugar shouted before storming away, clearly overreacting.

Sighing Quinn turns to Rachel, "I'm so sorry about her, I'm going to grab another drink and head outside to get some air, do you want to come?" Quinn asks, offering her hand to Rachel

Weighing up her options Rachel knows she wants to say yes. However with the alcohol that is already in her system and the attraction she already feels towards Quinn, she's not sure she trusts herself not to make an idiot of herself. "Sure." Accepting the hand Quinn offered to her .

Unknown to them both Sugar is across the room watching them both intently.

Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll hopefully have a new chapter up tomorrow!

Twitter - musicmksmoments


End file.
